Tabula Rasa
by Viero Eclipse
Summary: The scariest thing is feeling numb and feeling nothing at all. Nothing. No ambition. No desire. No emotion. Just plain empty. More empty than a robot. Oneshot. ChangSook/ChangminxFemaleOnew! My first ChangSook. Warning: Dark!Fic Don't like, Don't read.


**TABULA RASA © Viero D. Eclipse**

 **Shim Changmin** **Lee Eunsook (female!Onew)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Drama/Angst**

 **Warning: Dark Fic, Eunsook POV, Typo,** **OOC,** **Redundansi** **, pemborosan** **dan segala error kata yang lain (efek hiatus berkepanjangan)**

* * *

 _The scariest thing is feeling numb and feeling nothing at all. Nothing. No ambition. No desire. No emotion. Just plain empty. More empty than a robot._

* * *

Semua berawal dari satu titik.

Dimana jalanan membiaskan warna kelabu dalam redupnya langit mendung. Rintik hujan berguguran, membasahi tanah bumi. Dan aku bersandar sendiri. Orang-orang lalu lalang tak acuh di sekitar halte. Sebuah suasana individual yang begitu nyata. Anehnya, aku nyaman dengan hal itu. Sungguh introvert.

Dan di dalam kegamangan sunyi itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu samar.

Sesosok namja berdiri tepat di sampingku.

Ia turut bersandar. Air mukanya tak menandakan adanya riak ekspresi. Mulutnya bungkam, matanya statis. Kedua tangannya terselubung di balik saku. Ia pun menanti bus, sama halnya dengan diriku.

Sebagian surai ravennya tampak basah terkena air hujan, namun dibalik itu, ketampanannya tak pudar sedikitpun. Aku terpaku. Sepertinya, ia memiliki beberapa kesempurnaan fisik yang kuidamkan.

Kami terus terdiam dalam keadaan itu. Sesekali kulirik sosoknya. Ia tampak memperhatikan gadgetnya. Aku pun mengcopy tindakannya untuk mengurangi hawa canggung. Aktivitas seperti ini sudah wajar terjadi di jaman sekarang. Dimana gadget nampaknya lebih menarik daripada memulai percakapan empat mata. Ironis.

Dan bus pun hadir memecah penantian kami.

Namja raven itu segera menaikinya. Aku turut melangkah dalam diam di belakangnya. Kami pun terduduk di kursi yang terpisah. Secercah harapan menguar dalam hati.

' _Akankah aku dapat melihatnya lagi setelah ini?'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kehidupan sangatlah sulit. Terutama untuk para individu yang tergerus dengan cobaan yang begitu berat.

Aku merupakan salah satu dari individu itu. Aku merupakan salah satu yang tertimpa nasib kurang beruntung. Bukannya aku tak mensyukuri keadaanku. Aku yakin, banyak yang kondisinya lebih sulit dariku. Aku tahu itu.

Namun, aku hanya ingin menjabarkan sedikit keadaanku saat ini.

Tulang punggung keluarga. Sesosok kakak dengan empat orang adiknya. Hidup sendiri dalam lilitan hutang dan keterbatasan finansial.

Sebuah bentuk kondisi sulit yang klise. Namun, aku takkan mengeluh hal itu. Aku justru sedikit bangga karena aku terbentuk sebagai sesosok gadis yang cukup mandiri dan mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Aku memiliki empat adik. Adik laki-lakiku Jonghyun yang kini menempuh kuliahnya sebagai mahasiswa teknik. Lalu adik perempuanku Gweboon yang juga masih berjuang di dalam bangku SMAnya. Sama halnya dengan Minho yang hanya terpaut setahun dari Gweeboon. Belum lagi dengan adik termudaku Taemin yang juga masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar.

Dan di usiaku yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun ini, aku harus menghidupi mereka semua.

Orang tua kami sudah berpulang ke sisi Tuhan. Seonggok penyakit kronis merenggut nyawa mereka. Sebuah amanah untuk menjaga adik-adikku telah dilimpahkan padaku. Dan terus kuperjuangankan amanah itu untuk membahagiakan mereka di sana hingga detik ini.

Dan atas keadaan itulah, sebuah keadaan lain hadir menimpahku.

Sebuah keadaan yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

.

.

* * *

"Eunsook- _ssi."_

Jung Yunho—seorang Art Director yang sudah sangat berpengalaman di bidang grafis—tampak memberiku sebuah draft briefing. Dong Bang Shin Ki atau yang biasa disebut sebagai Agensi Marketing Digital DBSK adalah sebuah agensi yang bergerak dibidang advertising grafis dan melayani konsultasi marketing untuk perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan.

Dan aku Lee Eunsook. Di usiaku yang menginjak 25 tahun ini telah bekerja lebih dari 3 tahun dalam agensi DBSK. Passionku dalam seni berhasil membuatku menjadi seorang Designer Grafis yang cukup handal. Kemampuan ilustrasiku juga tak bisa diremehkan. Bakatku sungguh tak mampu dielakkan lagi.

Dengan teliti, Jung Yunho menjabarkan projek barunya. Kali ini pembuatan Website Microsite untuk agensi YG Entertainment. Dengan diriku sebagai Designer utama dan Jessica sebagai asisten, kami pun terlarut dalam detil perencanaan konsep yang hendak diaplikasikan.

Dan di tengah genangan masa itu.

Aku kembali melihatnya.

Surai raven yang menutupi sebagian kelopak matanya. Iris legam statis yang terlihat begitu kosong. Garis mulut yang terkatup rapat tanpa kata.

Namja itu.

Namja yang ada di halte bus waktu itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Perlahan melewati ruanganku.

Napasku terhenti untuk sesaat. Genangan waktu seolah terhambat mengalir. Aku sedikit tercengang.

' _Untuk apa namja itu berada disini?'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Namja berambut raven?"

Jessica mengerutkan alisnya. Matanya skeptis menatapku. Seakan-akan ia menganggapku tak berakal. Bungkamku pun penuh dengan persistensi.

"Hampir sebagian dari karyawan kita berambut raven. Tapi namja bertubuh tinggi berwajah tampan? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Dan sepertinya, tidak ada karyawan baru di tempat kita." Penjelasan itu membuatku tak puas. Aku yakin, kedua mataku tak salah lihat. Jelas-jelas namja raven tadi adalah namja yang sama seperti di halte waktu itu. Tapi mengapa Jessica mengguratkan hal yang kontradiksi?

Kuputuskan untuk berhenti berdebat. Atensiku kembali mendarat pada hamparan layar laptopku. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing. Entahlah, mungkin rasa lelah telah membuatku berhalusinasi.

Ya, benar…

Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi.

Detik jam pun menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan akupun kembali berkutat pada pekerjaanku. Melupakan sejenak persoalan mengenai namja misterius itu.

.

.

* * *

Gerimis…

Langit kembali merintikkan tangisnya.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku di tepian jalan. Payung hitam yang kubawa tetap setia menjadi perteduhanku. Lagi-lagi mendung menyelimuti langit. Hawa dingin yang menusuk raga membuatku merasa nyaman meski sedikit menggigil.

Suasana seperti ini membuatku kembali termenung.

Adik-adikku. Kehidupanku. Dan takdirku.

Semuanya terus kurenungkan secara retoris dan berulang. Meski aku memiliki tujuan hidup, entah mengapa, terkadang aku merasa terjebak ke dalam titik kosong. Sebuah titik dimana tak ada satupun persepsi ataupun pemikiran yang mampu mempengaruhiku. Satu titik dimana aku merasa begitu sendiri. Tak berwarna. Hampa. Dan mungkin apatis.

Satu titik dimana aku tak merasakan apapun.

Dan di saat itulah, bibirku tak mampu mengucapkan sepetik kata pun. Aku hanya terdiam, membungkam diri. Sampai pada dimana ada sebongkah dinding dan aku bersandar sejenak padanya. Gerimis telah terhenti sepenuhnya. Namun, aku masih enggan menutup payungku.

 _Deus ex Machina…_

Kembali… datang. Ia kembali datang padaku.

Namja raven misterius itu.

Ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu tergurat dengan sendirinya. Semakin lama, aku merasa dipermainkan. Keberadaannya membuat kepalaku sakit. Dan namja bersurai raven itu hanya menatapku dalam diam.

 _Tik. Tik. Tik._

Dan langit kembali merintikkan mineralnya. Namja itu masih saja berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Surainya perlahan basah akan air hujan yang mulai melebat.

Ia menatapku begitu dalam.

Hatiku pun tergetar hebat.

" _Sookie…"_

Kedua kakiku melangkah begitu jauh. Berlari. Terus berlari sampai aku tak lagi menatap sosoknya. Terus berlari sampai kedua kakiku terasa sakit. Terus melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Dan namja itu hanya terdiam menatap kepergianku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Peluh membasahi pelipisku. Nalarku meracau gamang.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa takut.

Takut dengan… eksistensinya.

.

.

* * *

"Eonni, Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne?" Gweebon tampak cemas. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba untuk tersenyum tipis. Adik perempuanku masih skeptis tentu saja. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika tingkah lakuku mulai mengundang bara kecurigaan.

"Semenjak tadi kau terlihat melamun dan diam saja. Apa kau sakit?" Dengan sigap, Gweeboon menyentuh dahiku. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala meyakinkan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Gwe. Jangan khawatir. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu, segeralah beristirahat."

"Ne." Tanpa basa basi, kuturuti permintaan adikku dan segera menuju ke dalam kamar. Tampak Jonghyun adik laki-lakiku yang begitu giatnya mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Minho dan Taemin tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sungguh menyenangkan. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua.

Hanya mereka satu-satunya tujuan dan harapan hidupku saat ini.

Meski pada dasarnya aku paham bahwa terkadang, tubuh ini lelah dan membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

Jemariku lantas membelah tirai mutiara yang membentengi pintu kamarku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di hamparan ranjang dan kupejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Kepalaku kembali terasa pening.

"Dingin…"

Suasana kamar perlahan menusuk. Hujan. Lagi-lagi langit malam menitikkan air dari balik jendela. Kutarik selimutku dan menangkupkannya pada ragaku. Pandanganku berkunang. Panorama di sekeliling seakan berputar cepat.

Abu-abu. Hitam. Putih. Kosong.

Apa yang kulihat tampak seperti pusaran blur. Terus berputar hingga tak menampakkan apapun. Ragaku semakin lemas. Suara tapak kaki terdengar semakin dekat. _'Gwe apakah itu kau?'_ nalarku mencoba menebak dan benar saja spekulasi asalku itu.

Sudah ada Gweebon yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarku. Wajahnya cemas.

Perasaan lega membasuhku sepenuhnya. Di saat seperti ini, tak ada yang lebih menenangkanku selain hanya eksistensi adik-adikku. Ah, Gwe pasti khawatir lagi melihatku. Melihat kakaknya yang aneh ini. Aku harus segera meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kakak macam apa yang tega melihat adiknya khawatir setengah mati?

Secara perlahan, aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku. Seperti biasa, aku akan memasang topeng baik-baik saja dengan senyum klise yang sama. Sebuah senyum yang sukses mengikis kecurigaan yang dipendam adik-adikku selama ini.

Namun, belum sempat aku melayangkan topeng palsuku itu…

Ia tersenyum.

"Sookie-eonni…" sahut Gwe sembari tertawa. Tak lama kemudian tampak Jonghyun di belakangnya dan ia pun tersenyum padaku. Minho dan Taemin juga turut terbangun dari tidur mereka dan melayangkan tatapan tawa padaku. Mungkin mereka menganggapku lucu. Suara tawaku pun turut membaur dengan mereka.

"Hahaha! Aku tak tahu dengan apa yang kalian tertawakan padaku. Baiklah, silahkan tertawa." Aku terus tertawa kecil. Senang rasanya menatap raut ceria di wajah adik-adikku. Namun, entah mengapa semakin lama, semuanya semakin ganjal.

Tak mau berhenti.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

Bahkan, suara tawa itu mulai terdengar seperti… hinaan.

"A-Apanya yang lucu?"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa Gwe semakin memekakkan telingaku. Terus mendengung tanpa henti. Semakin keras. Semakin terdengar menghina. Ragaku gemetar. Aku tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya.

"M-Mengapa kalian semua tertawa? Apanya yang lucu! KATAKAN PADAKU, APA YANG LUCU!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Hihihihi!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jonghyun melempar pandangan sinis. Bahkan Minho dan Taemin seolah jijik melihatku. Gwe terus saja tertawa sarkas. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa adik-adikku sendiri memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa salahku?

"H-Hentikan…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN! BERHENTILAH TERTAWA!" Aku menjerit nanar. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan ragaku pun tersungkur lemas ke hamparan lantai. Aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar semuanya. Air mataku perlahan menetes. Napasku terputus-putus. Dada pun semakin terasa sesak.

"H-Hentikan… K-Kumohon hentikan…" Aku memohon lirih. Pandanganku kembali menjadi blur. Nalarku seakan mengosong. Aku sungguh tak mengerti, apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya? Semuanya begitu aneh. Semuanya begitu tak masuk akal.

Dan di tengah ketidakwajaran itu, hal aneh terjadi padaku.

Sepasang tangan mendekapku dengan erat.

Ada seseorang di belakangku.

Begitu hangat. Dekapan itu begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

'K-Kau…' belum sempat nalarku mencerna realita yang sudah terjadi, semuanya menjadi gelap. Pada akhirnya, adik-adikku berhenti tertawa.

Namja raven misterius itu masih terus memelukku.

Dan aku pun terlelap dalam dimensi yang… berbeda.

.

.

* * *

"Sookie, kau tampak begitu pucat. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Pagi itu, Jessica begitu khawatir. Aku hanya terdiam sembari menatap hamparan laptopku. Rautku pucat, aku sadar akan hal itu. Aku sendiri bahkan tak yakin, jika aku baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Minumlah. Sepertinya kau tak enak badan." Jessica menyodorkan secangkir teh hangatnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kutengguk sedikit tehnya dan kuhela napas panjang. Aku masih tak paham dengan kejadian semalam. Adik-adikku bertingkah normal. Seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Dan kuputuskan untuk tak mengungkit kejadian itu pada mereka.

"Deadline projeknya hari ini. Apa kau yakin kau sanggup menyelesaikannya?" Pertanyaan retoris Jessica membuatku sedikit ragu. Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku tak yakin akan dapat menyelesaikannya. Akupun enggan jika harus lembur semalaman. Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah dan segera tertidur.

Jemariku terus menggerakkan mouse. Membuat sebuah path untuk ilustrasi Microsite yang hendak kudesain. Entah mengapa, di hari itu tak ada yang menyalakan musik sama sekali. Suasana ruangan menjadi begitu sunyi dan sepi. Detak jam berdentang nyaring. Rasanya semakin hampa. Beberapa karyawan terlihat melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

Satu. Dua. Tiga hingga sepuluh orang menapakkan kaki keluar ruangan tanpa alasan.

Hingga tersisa diriku… sendiri.

Sendiri.

Ya, aku sendirian sekarang. Tanpa ditemani siapapun. Hanya ada suara jarum jam berdentang klise yang sesekali menyadarkanku dari dimensi lamunan. Aku tak bergeming dan terus berfokus pada layar laptopku. Kucoba untuk tak banyak berpikir. Karena perasaan negatif selalu saja menantiku dalam keadaan tak berdaya untuk dapat dikuasai.

Dan semakin lama, aku merasakan realita yang begitu ganjal.

Sepasang mata obsidian memperhatikanku. Ia terduduk di sana. Tepat di depan meja kerjaku.

"Kau lagi…"

Namja itu.

Namja berambut raven misterius itu hadir lagi di hadapanku. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatapku dengan lekat.

Tak acuh, aku pun mencoba untuk mengabaikan eksistensinya. Jantungku berdebar keras. Mati-matian kutekan rasa takutku. Jemariku tak terkendali. Path yang kubuat pada layar laptop semakin salah tak tentu arah. Peluh mengalir di pelipisku.

"Mengapa kau selalu hadir di hadapanku?"

Ia masih tetap bungkam mendengar pertanyaanku dan menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada. Sejatinya, ia memiliki rupa yang begitu tampan. Tak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan darinya. Namun, entah mengapa perasaan takut itu terus saja meracuki nalar. Aku pun terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya berucap lirih.

"Terima kasih… untuk semalam."

Ia sepertinya paham akan maksudku. Dan tak perlu kupertanyakan lagi, sudah pasti ialah yang semalam menolong dan mendekapku. Ia hanya terdiam hingga pada akhirnya, seutas senyum tipis menghiasi paras tampannya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku terhenyak melihat itu.

Tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya aku turut membalas senyuman itu.

Dan kami pun kembali terdiam hingga tak terasa sudah berapa lama kami menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di kala itu.

.

.

* * *

Seoul seolah terus saja digerus oleh hujan dan gerimis kecil.

Sudah lama aku tak menatap langit cerah dengan pijarnya cahaya mentari yang menerpa parasku. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kicauan burung yang menyanyikan senandung musim panas. Sudah lama aku tak melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian di taman dan meniup balon sabun mereka. Sudah lama sekali segenap keceriaan itu sirna.

Hanya mendung dan langit gelap yang selalu saja mewarnai panorama kota.

Payung hitamku.

Payung hitam yang setia melindungiku dari rintik hujan. Ia bagaikan sesosok sahabat tempatku berteduh. Ialah saksi dimana jalanan semakin tampak kelabu dan segenap warna yang ada mulai luntur tergantikan dengan hitam dan putih. Ya, benar. Mataku tak lagi menatap adanya warna yang berbeda. Semuanya sama, Hanya ada hitam dan putih. Hanya ada kelabu dan gelap.

Semuanya tampak sama. Hampa dan monoton.

Bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku tampak berjalan begitu lambat. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat pelannya. Saling tak acuh dan mengabaikan satu sama lain. Begitu individualis. Seolah mereka adalah makhluk tak berhati.

Dan aku pun berdiri di tengah-tengah semua itu.

Aku berdiri di tengah kekosongan itu.

Aku tertunduk diam.

Aku tak pernah merasa sesendiri ini.

.

.

* * *

"Sookie-eonni, apa yang kau gambar itu?" Gwe menautkan kedua alisnya saat menatap sketsa sesosok namja yang telah kulukis. Namja berambut raven dengan wajah yang begitu tampan. Tubuhnya atletis dan tinggi. Ia juga memiliki senyum yang menawan.

Sungguh sempurna.

"Tampan sekali. Apakah dia namjachingumu, Eonni?" Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Jemariku terus mengarsir untaian rambut ravennya secara perlahan. Mencoba menyempurnakan warnanya. Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali mengusap rambutnya. Surai hitam pekat itu terlihat begitu lembut dan indah. Bahkan terlihat lebih halus jika dibandingkan dengan rambutku.

"Siapa namanya? Ah, curang. Kau tak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami, Eonni." Gwe mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku terus saja tersenyum dan lantas meletakkan pensilku. Kuperhatikan gambaran final dari sketsaku itu. Sangat sempurna. Ia sungguh begitu tampan.

"… Changmin."

"Eh?"

"Namanya adalah… Changmin." Pernyataan itu tergurat dari bibirku. Gwe tampak skeptis saat menatapku tersenyum sendiri. Aku pun memeluk sketsaku dengan begitu erat. Simpulan senyum terbingkai tipis di paras Gweboon.

"Sepertinya kau begitu menyukai namja itu, Eonni."

Aku tersenyum sinis. Pernyataan macam apa itu? Semuanya sudah jelas. Dan Gwe pun tampak syok saat kuguratkan sebuah alasan dengan nada yang begitu menusuk.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya. Ialah yang mendekapku di saat kalian semua… _**menertawakanku**_."

' _Dan ia…_ _ **selalu ada untukku**_ _.'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Apa kau melihatnya? Langit begitu gelap dan semuanya serba kelabu?"

"…"

"Kau pasti melihat hal yang serupa denganku."

Aku bersandar di dinding halte bus. Namja itu—Changmin-ssi. Ya, benar. Aku menyebutnya dengan nama itu. Sebuah nama yang memiliki arti _permata yang indah_. Namja itu bagaikan permata untukku. Permata yang menyinarkan cahayanya padaku. Pada gelapnya pandangan hidupku.

Changmin-ssi hanya terdiam sembari terus menatapku dalam. Ia turut bersandar di sebelahku. Di tengah lalu lalang orang yang tak mempedulikan kami. Payung hitam yang kubawa—kuletakkan begitu saja di hadapanku. Sesekali percikan air hujan menerpa sedikit ke wajahku. Aku hanya tersenyum saat Changmin-ssi mengusapnya perlahan.

"Terkadang aku merasa semua orang menjauhiku. Adik-adikku menertawakanku. Jessica menganggapku aneh. Semua yang melihatku begitu tak peduli." Aku tertawa miris. Changmin-ssi tampak menatapku dengan sendu.

"Aku merasa begitu sendiri. Bahkan warna pun seolah meninggalkanku."

Tanpa kata, Changmin-ssi hanya terdiam sembari mengarahkan atensinya ke depan. Seolah ada bara kekesalan yang terkandung dalam pancaran matanya. Ia menatap dengki pada panorama orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dan apa yang dirasakan Changmin-ssi sungguh sama seperti apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Tapi aku senang karena dibalik semua itu, kau akan selalu ada di sisiku, Changmin-ssi. Kau selalu ada untukku. Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Jemari kami bertaut satu sama lain. Seulas senyum lembut dilayangkan oleh Changmin-ssi. Rasa aman seolah menghunus segenap ragaku. Mantraku sungguh absolut. Changmin-ssi adalah milikku. Dan ia tak akan pergi meninggalkanku.

Ia akan selalu ada.

Ada dan selalu ada.

Untukku.

.

.

* * *

Hitam. Putih. Kelabu.

Kepulan asap menerpaku dengan pekatnya. Aku mencoba berjalan sembari menatap sekelilingku. Deretan pohon melambaikan dahan dan ranting mereka perlahan. Dedaunannya berguguran. Hitam. Warna daunnya hitam. Semuanya kelabu. Tak ada sedikitpun panorama hijau di sana.

Aku mulai merindukan warna.

Semuanya begitu gelap. Suram. Aku melangkah dengan perasaan kalut yang luar biasa. Aku tak tahu, ke arah mana destinasiku berada. Namun yang jelas, aku tak boleh berdiam diri saja di satu titik. Aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat mengerikan ini. Secepatnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku terus melangkah melewati panorama di sekelilingku. Sampai pada sebuah titik dimana aku menginjakkan kaki di tanah pemakaman. Kabut asap lagi-lagi kembali menyelubungi eksistensiku. Hawa dingin menusuk raga. Kepalaku pening. Sesungguhnya ini tempat apa?

Aku ada dimana?

" _Sookie…"_

"E-Eomma?" Kedua mataku terbelalak kaget. Tak sampai beberapa jengkal, kulihat sosok ibu yang selama ini kurindukan. Ia tersenyum lemah padaku sembari membawa sesuatu.

Sebuah boneka.

Lebih tepatnya boneka… Marionette.

Boneka berukuran anak-anak itu tampak dililit dengan benang yang terhubung langsung dengan jari jemari eomma. Dengan gaya terpatah-patah, sekujur tubuh boneka itu digerakkan seolah ia benar-benar hidup. Kedua tangan boneka itu digerakkan dengan gerakan menari. Ia lalu didudukkan dengan kepalanya yang didongakkan.

Dan aku tak mampu berkata-kata saat mengetahui wujud boneka marionette itu.

Tidak mungkin.

'I-Itu a-aku…'

Sungguh tidak salah lagi. Boneka marionette itu adalah sosokku saat masih kecil. Dengan seringai tajam, eomma mulai tertawa dan terus memainkan boneka marionetteku. Matanya menguarkan obsesi yang begitu mengerikan. Aku tercekat tak mampu bernalar.

"E-Eomma… A-Apa yang kau lakukan—"

" _Sookie… ayo menari. Ayunkan tanganmu. Ne! Benar, seperti itu. Anak pintar! Hahahaha!"_

Suara tawa maniak menguar keras dari mulut ibu. Dengan pandangan gila, ia memainkan bonekaku dengan kasar dan brutal. Aku hanya mampu menatap nanar dan takut. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah yang kulihat ini nyata?

'E-Eomma tak mungkin seperti itu… t-tidak mungkin!'

Aku berlari. Kubungkam kedua telingaku dan aku berlari secepat mungkin. Tak peduli dengan beberapa batu nisan yang tak sengaja kuinjak. Aku terus berlari dengan perasaan tak menentu. Suara tawa eomma terus berdengung di pikiranku.

" _Sookie…"_

" _Sookie-eonni…"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

" _Kenapa berlari, Eonni?"_

" _Eonni, jangan tinggalkan kami!"_

Kali ini suara adik-adikku mulai terdengar. Tidak. Tak ada yang bisa kupercaya saat ini. Tak ada satupun entitas yang bisa kuanggap nyata. Semuanya menyesatkan. Semuanya seolah berbanding terbalik dan kontradiksi. Sungguh tak mungkin keluargaku memberi perlakuan seperti ini padaku. Sungguh tidak mungkin.

Apa salahku?

Aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua. Aku mati-matian mengemban amanah orang tuaku. Tujuan hidupku adalah mereka.

Tapi hanya tawa hinaan yang menjadi… balasanku.

Langkah kakiku terhenti di jalan buntu. Sebuah pohon raksasa terlihat tepat di depan mataku. Akar-akarnya menjalar penuh di pijakan tanah tempatku berdiri. Beberapa kelelawar tampak bertengger di ranting-rantingnya.

Dan tepat di jantung pohon, sebuah panorama mengejutkan membuatku menggigil takut.

Sesosok entitas manusia dengan wujud yang begitu familiar.

Tubuhnya dililit oleh batang dan akar pohon, seolah ia menjadi satu bagian dengan pohon raksasa itu sendiri. Namun, yang membuatnya begitu mengerikan adalah…

Aku mengenal… identitasnya.

" _Sookie…"_

"A-Appa!"

Sungguh, distopia apalagi ini? Kini ayahku sendiri yang muncul untuk menghadangku. Ia bahkan muncul dengan wujud yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Tangannya menjulur ke arahku. Tangan dengan jemari sepanjang ranting pohon itu sendiri.

" _Sookie… kemarilah, nak. Biarkan Appa mengusap rambutmu yang indah itu…"_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Pandanganku nanar. Appa melayangkan seringai tak terdefinisi. Leherku seolah tercekik. Menjerit pun aku tak mampu. Tubuhku melemas. Tak berdaya, lututku tersungkur ke atas tanah.

"Sookie-eonni, ayo kemarilah. Bermainlah bersama kami. Hahahaha!" suara Gweboon memecah kegoyahanku. Mataku terbelalak syok saat entitas adik-adikku mulai memanjat pohon ayah. Mereka bermain-main di sana seolah ayah adalah benda mati.

"U-Uhkk… hukk…" Air mataku tak terbendung. Dadaku semakin sesak. Telingaku serasa sakit. Suara-suara hinaan itu tak henti-hentinya mengoyak perasaanku. Jari jemari milik Appa kini tampak mengusap untaian rambutku. Takut. Aku sungguh ketakutan. Percikan air pun mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit.

Hujan.

Derasnya hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhku.

Langit pun seolah turut menangis bersamaku.

' _C-Changmin-ssi…'_

' _Changmin-ssi… tolong aku… Uhhkk…'_

Hanya ada satu nama yang kuguratkan. Satu nama yang selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan eksistensinya. Satu nama yang selalu memberiku perlindungan. Satu nama yang selalu mendekapku dari segenap distopia ini.

Namja raven misteriusku.

Pandanganku semakin nanar. Kedua lututku tak mampu lagi menopang ragaku. Kini, sekujur tubuhku terkulai lemas di hamparan tanah. Aku bahkan begitu pasrah saat sosok yeoja yang mirip dengan Jessica mulai mendekat dan menggunting paksa rambut panjangku.

Kedua iris obsidian ini terpejam rapat.

Untuk sesaat, kurasakan atmosfir ruang hampa yang begitu pekat. Sensasi hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Sensasi yang sama seperti saat Changmin-ssi mendekapku.

Changmin-ssi…

Ia pasti datang untuk menyelamatkanku lagi.

" _Sookie…"_

Resonansi suara yang menenangkan. Sepasang jari jemari asing mengusap rambutku lembut. Aku tahu eksistensi ini. Eksistensi yang akan selalu ada di dekatku apapun yang terjadi. Seulas senyum terbingkai samar di parasku.

Dan sesaat sebelum semuanya semakin menggelap…

Sebuah ruang yang begitu putih menusuk nalarku dan memudarkan semua distopia ini.

.

.

* * *

" _Changmin-ssi…"_

" _Ne."_

" _Kau akan selalu bersamaku bukan?"_

"…"

"…"

" _Tentu saja."_

"…"

" _Karena eksistensiku tercipta… hanya untukmu."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"S-Sookie, kau kenapa?"

Bara kedengkian menghunusku tatkala Jessica menanyakan keadaanku. Yeoja yang sudah 2 tahun lamanya menjadi asistenku itu—seakan takut melihatku. Wajar jika ia menampakkan reaksi seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia melihatku dengan amarah yang begitu memuncak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gambar sketsaku itu, hah!"

"S-Sookie, aku hanya ingin melihat gambarnya saja—"

"Cepat kembalikan padaku!" bentakanku begitu keras hingga beberapa orang di dalam ruangan terkejut dan menatap ke arahku. Persetan. Aku sungguh tak peduli. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah, Jessica segera mengembalikan sketsa Changmin-ssi padaku.

Dengan sedikit takut, Jessica segera menyodorkan buku sketsaku. Kutarik dengan paksa dan kuselipkan ke dalam tas ranselku. Jessica masih tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sahabat baiknya—Lee Eunsook yang dikenal sebagai yeoja baik-baik dan lembut—tak mungkin berperangai kasar seperti ini? Cih. Sungguh naïf.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar saja Sookie. Mengapa kau begitu marah? Aku tak akan mencurinya darimu. Aku hanya mengagumi gambaranmu saja—"

"Mengagumi? Mengagumi kau bilang?" Seringai sarkas. Aku menahan diri untuk tak melontarkan sumpah serapah. "Ya, benar. Kau mengaguminya. Lebih tepatnya, kau kagum dengan namja yang menjadi model sketsaku itu."

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku memang kagum dengan namja yang menjadi modelmu. Gambarannya sungguh sempurna—"

"Sangat sempurna. Bahkan terlalu sempurna hingga kau mungkin tak segan-segan akan merebut namja ini dariku."

"Sookie, apa yang sudah kau katakan itu!" Jessica semakin histeris. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kalimat seperti itu bisa meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Pertikaian kami membuat segenap orang dalam ruangan bungkam. Tak ada yang berani membarakan intervensi dan menengahi kami. Sepertinya mereka ketakutan. Atau lebih tepatnya…

Mereka takut denganku.

"Kau ingin tahu, siapa namja yang ada di sketsaku ini? Apa kau ingin tahu, eh Jessica?"

"S-Sookie, aku—"

"Dia adalah Changmin-ssi. Namja yang saat itu kuceritakan padamu. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan selama ini kau sudah tahu mengenainya. Saat itu kau pasti sudah melihatnya 'kan?" Kedua mata Jessica terbelalak lebar.

"Demi Tuhan, Sookie! Aku tak pernah melihatnya! Aku benar-benar tak pernah melihat—"

"Cih! Alasan! Kau pasti sengaja menyembunyikan semuanya dariku! Kau pasti ingin memiliki Changmin-ssi!"

"Sookie, tenangkan dirimu—"

"DIAM! AKU TAK BUTUH DITENANGKAN!" Bentakanku membuat semuanya semakin takut. Jung Yunho art director kami—yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, bahkan tampak terhenyak tak percaya.

"Astaga! Jessica, Eunsook. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian marah-marah?" Pertanyaan itu membuat kami terdiam. Menatap raut pucat Jesicca, Yunho pun melayangkan pandangan skeptis padaku.

"Eunsook, mengapa kau marah-marah sampai seperti itu?"

"Apa pedulimu padaku, Yunho-ssi?" Nada sarkas menguar dari mulutku. "Apa peduli kalian semua padaku?"

"Sookie… apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" Jessica meneteskan air mata. Ia begitu syok menatap perubahan sikapku. Yunho dan segenap orang di dalam ruangan juga menampakkan reaksi yang sama. Seolah yang mereka lihat saat ini bukanlah diriku yang sesungguhnya.

"Selama ini, aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan dari kalian? Kalian semua tak acuh. Kalian semua selalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Kalian semuanya sama. Sama-sama tak memiliki hati!"

"Sookie, sebenarnya apa maksudmu. Kami tak pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini!"

"Omong kosong!" Aku menjerit persisten. "Kalian semua selalu melangkah keluar meninggalkanku sendirian. Bahkan sampai malam pun kalian tak pernah kembali!"

"Apa yang kau katakan! Aku bahkan selalu duduk di sampingmu, Sookie!" Jessica mengintervensi. "Aku dan semua orang di sini tak ada yang pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian!"

" _Bullshit_." Aku tertawa sarkas. Semuanya hanya pendusta. "Suara tapak kaki kalian yang melangkah pergi meninggalkanku, bahkan masih menggaung keras di telingaku."

"Sookie…"

"Kalian semua pembohong. Kalian semua tak memiliki hati. Hanya mementingkan diri sendiri."

"…"

"Sungguh… _egois_."

Hening.

Tak ada lagi yang berani melontarkan sanggahan. Semuanya terdiam dengan pandangan kaget. Menyela sungguh percuma. Aku takkan pernah sudi mendengar siapapun. Aku tak sudi mendengar penyangkalan para pendusta. Mereka semua sudah asing untukku. Aku tak mengenal mereka.

Dan mereka mungkin juga sudah tak mengenalku lagi.

Di ujung ruangan, tampak Changmin-ssi yang bersandar, menyilakan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu dengan intensitas kelembutan yang sama. Ya, benar. Hanya Changmin-ssi saat ini yang bisa kupercaya. Ialah yang selalu menolongku. Ialah yang selalu menemaniku. Hanya ia yang mampu memahamiku.

Hanya Changmin-ssi.

 _Hanya Changmin-ssi seorang._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan Sookie-eonni akhir-akhir ini."

Jessica hanya terdiam mendengar kesaksian Gweboon. Seperti yang sudah ia prediksi, bukan hanya ia saja yang memiliki firasat aneh. Gweboon yang merupakan keluarga terdekat tentu lebih mengerti persoalan yang sebenarnya. Itulah sebabnya, ia mendatangi rumah sang sahabat untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"Eonni sepertinya begitu terobsesi dengan namja yang ada di sketsanya itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Changmin."

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan namja itu, Gwe?" Jessica menautkan kedua alisnya saat Gweboon menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan namja itu sebelumnya. Aku pernah meminta Sookie-eonni untuk mengenalkannya padaku. Tapi ia hanya diam saja dan hanya tersenyum."

"Ah, begitu. Waktu itu juga, ia bersikeras padaku bahwa namja ini pernah ada di kantor. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya. Tapi Sookie tak percaya padaku." Jessica tampak merenung. Dan Gweboon mendadak teringat akan satu hal yang begitu krusial.

"Yang paling mengejutkanku adalah, saat Sookie-eonni mengatakan bahwa aku dan saudara-saudaraku yang lain pernah menertawakannya."

"Menertawakannya?"

"Ne. Padahal, kami tak pernah menertawakannya sedikitpun. Dan lagi, ia mengatakan bahwa namja itulah yang selalu ada di dekatnya saat kami menertawakannya. Kami bahkan tak pernah melihat namja itu sama sekali."

Kesaksian itu semakin menambah misteri yang ada. Jesicca skeptis. Berbagai spekulasi meracuki nalarnya. Sahabatnya itu bahkan juga sempat mengatakan bahwa segenap orang di kantor—termasuk dirinya—juga selalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Padahal, tak pernah sekalipun para karyawan keluar dari ruangan secara bersamaan dalam jumlah besar dan untuk waktu yang lama. Hal seperti itu sangat tak rasional untuk dilakukan dalam jam kerja.

Tapi entah mengapa, sang sahabat seolah melihat realita yang kontradiksi.

"Jangan-jangan namja itu hanya… halusinasi eonni saja atau mungkin hantu?" Gweboon berspekulasi. Jessica mengangguk affirmatif.

"Bisa jadi seperti itu. Mungkin saja namja itu memang makhluk tak kasat mata yang sering menghantui Sookie."

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal mengusirnya saja kan? Namja itu maksudku." Usul Gweboon menghasilkan solusi yang senada dengan Jessica. Jika memang penyelesaiannya sesimpel itu, mungkin sahabatnya bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Kau benar, Gwe. Mungkin, pengaruh negatif namja tak kasat mata itu bisa dihilangkan dengan cara mengusirnya dan menjauhkannya dari Sookie—"

"Apakah jawabannya memang semudah itu?"

"Jonghyun-ah?" Gwe mengerutkan dahinya saat Jonghyun menapakkan kaki mendekatinya. Sepertinya, kakak laki-lakinya itu sudah mendengar segenap percakapannya dengan Jessica.

"Apakah kalian yakin jika namja itu benar-benar hantu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Jonghyun-ah? Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Gweboon skeptis. "Sudah jelas 'kan? Sudah pasti semua ini ulah hantu? Atau roh, arwah, apapun itu. Ia pasti sudah memberi pengaruh negatif pada Sookie-eonni."

"Kurasa… tidak seperti itu."

"Mwoh?" Denialisasi Jonghyun semakin mengundang tanda tanya. Jessica pun lantas menyahut singkat. "Menurut pendapatmu sendiri bagaimana, Jonghyun-ah?"

Jonghyun terdiam sejenak. Mahasiswa teknik itu lantas terduduk di sofa tepat di samping Gweboon. "Kurasa, yang aneh di sini memang berpusat pada Sookie-eonni sendiri."

"Apa yang membuatmu memiliki pikiran seperti itu?" sahut Gweboon skeptis.

"Payung hitam."

"Payung… hitam?" Jessica dan Gweboon mengerutkan dahinya. Jonghyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne. Payung hitam. Apa kalian tak menyadari bahwa Eunsook-eonni selalu saja pergi membawa… payung hitamnya?" Pernyataan itu membuat Jessica dan Gwe terbelalak kaget. Jonghyun semakin beraut serius.

"Ia selalu saja membawanya di musim panas begini. Ia selalu mengeluh bahwa langit selalu mendung dan selalu saja gerimis. Padahal, sekarang ini kan sedang… musim panas?"

"B-Benar juga…"

Terbelalak.

Jessica dan Gweboon tampak terdiam untuk sejenak. Spekulasi mereka yang berfokus pada sosok Changmin kini harus bergeser 180 derajat.

"Sudah lama sekali Seoul tidak diguyur hujan. Setidaknya untuk enam bulan ini. Kita belum memasuki musim penghujan. Dan jika begitu, mengapa Sookie-eonni…" Gwe tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Tanpa dilanjutkan pun, Jessica dan Jonghyun sudah mampu menangkap maksud yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Apakah selama ini, Sookie-eonni hanya… _berhalusinasi_?"

Sungguh ironis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, objek yang mereka bicarakan sejatinya sudah mendengar semua itu.

Aku.

Ya, benar. Aku. Lee Eunsook.

Aku sudah mendengar semua itu.

Mendengar segenap omong kosong yang sudah mereka ucapkan.

 **Segenap omong kosong!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

' _Aku tak mungkin berhalusinasi.'_

' _Sungguh tak mungkin.'_

' _Mereka semua pendusta.'_

' _Mereka semua egois.'_

Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Sejauh mungkin. Jauh dari keluarga dan temanku. Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Tak peduli meskipun hujan menghantam sekujur tubuhku. Tak peduli meskipun hati ini terluka tiap langkahnya. Tak ada satupun yang percaya padaku. Tak ada satupun yang percaya bahwa apa yang kulihat nyata adanya.

Tak ada yang percaya.

Mereka tak akan pernah bisa memahami apa yang kurasakan. Itu karena mereka tak pernah menatap kelabu dimana-mana. Mereka dikelilingi oleh warna. Sedangkan aku hanya hitam dan putih. Mereka selalu diterpa oleh cerahnya sinar surya. Sedangkan aku hanya diselimuti oleh langit mendung, hujan dan gerimis.

Mereka tak pernah merasakan betapa hampanya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Sekumpulan orang tak acuh dan tak berhati. Sekumpulan orang yang tak pernah peduli satu sama lainnya.

Mereka tak pernah merasakan itu.

Dan mereka tak pernah merasakan sakitnya ditinggal… sendiri.

Hanya ada dentuman jarum jam yang menemanimu. Detik tiap detiknya menggaung klise menghantam telingamu. Ah, mereka tak pernah merasakannya. Mereka tak pernah merasakan betapa sepi dan sendirinya perasaanku. Tak akan pernah.

Hingga pada akhirnya, segenap kehampaan itu membuatku apatis.

Pikiranku menjadi kosong. Tak ada satu pun persepsi, pengalaman, paradigma, ego, perasaan, ataupun logika. Tak ada apapun. Benar-benar kosong. Seolah baru saja terlahir di dunia. Aku sungguh tak merasakan apapun. Sebuah kehampaan yang tak terbatas. Aku bahkan lebih kosong dari robot sekalipun.

Kosong.

Seolah tak ada bedanya dengan boneka marionette yang dibawa ibuku. Ah, benar juga. Sepertinya aku paham sekarang. Mengapa ibuku membawa boneka marionette yang mirip denganku.

Boneka itu memang benar adalah aku. Aku yang saat ini tak memiliki kehendak. Aku yang saat ini seperti boneka tak berguna yang hanya bisa digerakkan oleh orang lain.

Aku yang seperti seonggok mayat.

Dan adik-adikku yang menertawakanku. Adik-adikku yang suatu saat nanti tak akan membutuhkan eksistensiku. Satu persatu dari mereka akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Mereka akan merangkai mimpi mereka. Membangun kehidupan cerah mereka. Membentuk keluarga yang baru. Tanpa menyertakanku. Tanpa mengikutsertakan kehadiranku.

Untuk itulah mereka menertawakanku. Mereka kelak akan membuangku. Mereka kelak akan meninggalkanmu… Sookie.

Sebuah pohon yang begitu besar. Jari jemari ayah yang mengusap kepalaku dengan perlahan. Sosoknya yang begitu menakutkanku. Sosok ayah yang semasa hidupnya selalu mengendalikanku. Ia bagaikan pohon yang begitu besar dan rindang. Ia yang mengakar begitu kuat. Yang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut dalam tangis ketakutanku.

Ia hanya akan membelaiku dari kejauhan. Dari tahtanya. Tanpa sudi untuk mendekatiku. Tanpa sudi untuk memahamiku dari dekat.

Berbeda dengan adik-adikku yang memanjat dahan dan rantingnya. Yang selalu dekat dalam kasih ayah.

Aku tidaklah signifikan. Tak berarti sama sekali.

Dan sosok Jessica yang menggunting rambutku. Apalah artinya aku dibandingkan sahabat sekaligus asistenku itu. Sekian lama ia menjadi sahabatku, hanya ialah yang mendapat sorotan. Ia yang begitu populer. Ia dengan pribadi yang begitu menyenangkan dan senang bersosialisasi. Sedangkan aku? Apalah artinya aku yang begitu introvert dan begitu takut untuk sekedar berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya?

Sungguhlah pantas Jessica memotong paksa rambutku. Sebuah mahkota indah yang tak layak dimiliki oleh yeoja dengan pribadi aneh dan tak wajar sepertiku.

Kini, aku memahami semuanya. Segenap distopia yang selalu melandaku. Semuanya adalah kebenaran. Sebuah kebenaran dimana hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya. Hanya aku yang dapat merasakannya. Orang-orang di sekelilingku akan terus berlalu lalang. Tanpa ada yang memperhatikanku. Tanpa ada yang mau menyapa yeoja yang tak signifikan ini.

Ah, langit pun akan selalu mendung. Ia akan selalu menangis bersamaku. Tak akan pernah ada setitik cahaya yang menerpa. Tak akan pernah ada harapan sedikit pun.

Warna-warna itu tak bermunculan. Warna-warna harapan itu takkan pernah terlahir. Hanya akan ada hitam dan putih. Hanya akan ada warna kelabu dan tak ada selainnya.

Itulah duniaku sekarang. Sebuah dunia dimana hanya aku yang menghuninya. Mereka di luar sana tak akan bisa mengerti. Mereka di luar sana tak akan bisa masuk dan mengeluarkanku dari sini.

Tak akan bisa.

Meskipun aku menjerit meminta pertolongan. Meskipun aku begitu ingin ditarik keluar.

Tak akan ada yang mampu. Tak akan ada yang mampu menyelamatkanku.

Tak akan ada.

Kini, aku hanya bisa terus berlari. Tanpa adanya destinasi.

' _Changmin-ssi…'_

Air mataku berguguran. Rasa lelah menghantamkan sekujur ragaku. Aku seolah diambang batas. Tak ada arah. Tak ada tekad. Putus asa. Tak berarti. Sebuah titik yang tak bermakna. Tak berguna. Tak bernilai. Tak berharga.

Lelah. Lelah. Dan… _lelah._

Bak sebuah kertas lusuh yang terguyur hujan dan terinjak-injak. Aku tak lagi memiliki semangat hidup. Hitam, hitam dan hitam. Semuanya kini menghitam. Tak ada lagi putih. Tak ada lagi serpihan kelabu. Benar-benar hitam. Gelap. Tak ada jalan. Buntu. Benar-benar buntu.

' _Changmin-ssi… aku lelah.'_

Seekor gagak mengepakkan sayapnya. Satu, dua, tiga hingga puluhan gagak yang lain tampak menyusul terbang dari belakang. Mereka mengitari eksistensiku. Dan sesaat kemudian, muncul sesosok entitas yang berdiri beberapa jengkal di hadapanku.

' _Changmin-ssi…'_

Aku terhenyak. Changmin-ssi terlihat melayangkan senyumnya ke arahku sembari menggenggam payung hitamku. Satu tangannya mengarah padaku. Ia menunggu. Ia menunggu kedatanganku.

Ia menginginkan entitasku.

'Sookie… _kemarilah._ '

Ujung bibirku tertarik ke masing-masing sudut. Aku tersenyum tipis. Pada akhirnya, Changmin-ssi datang. Changmin-ssilah yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku, Hanya Changmin-ssi yang mampu menjemputku dari segenap kegelapan ini.

Hanya Changmin-ssi.

Hanya Changmin-ssi yang memilikiku.

Kedua kakiku melangkah ke depan. Perlahan-lahan menghampiri namja yang menjadi pelabuhan hatiku. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya siap untuk mendekap erat tubuhku. Pada akhirnya, semua akan berakhir. Penderitaanku. Dunia yang mengerikan ini. Semuanya akan berakhir. Aku akan keluar dari sini. Pergi sejauh mungkin bersama Changmin-ssi.

Pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

"SOOKIE-EONNI! AWAAAAASS!"

Sebuah jeritan pilu memberiku peringatan. Aku sudah tak dapat mencerna suara siapa yang berteriak itu. Yang kulihat hanya sosok Changmin-ssi dan payung hitamnya. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi.

Dan disaat tubuhku terjatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Warna putih yang begitu kuat memekakkan penglihatanku.

 _Salvation…_

…

' _Aku begitu mencintaimu… Changmin-ssi…'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Gweboon POV**

Skizofrenia.

Kini aku paham apa yang sudah terjadi pada kakak perempuanku. Sebuah penyakit mental yang menyebabkan gangguan fungsi otak. Sebuah penyakit yang membuat kakakku terjebak di sebuah dunia yang mengerikan. Sebuah dunia dimana kami tak pernah melihatnya. Sebuah ilusi dan kontradiksi yang hanya dialami Sookie-eonni seorang diri.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Entah, apa yang sebenarnya dilihat eonni. Aku sungguh terkejut saat menatapnya berlari menyongsong sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat di hadapannya. Jeritanku tak ada gunanya. Di saat aku menyadari realitas yang terjadi, ia sudah tersungkur di atas kerasnya jalanan dengan segenap darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Lee Eunsook.

Nama itu terukir lalim di sebuah nisan. Tangis segenap saudaraku tak akan mampu membuatnya kembali kepada kami. Aku sendiri hanya mampu tertunduk diam dengan mata berkaca. Sebelum saudara-saudaraku menangis, aku sudah lebih dulu tersungkur dalam derasnya air mata—saat menatap jasad kakakku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Rangkaian bunga kusebar di sekitar bingkai pemakaman. Kupanjatkan doa dan permintaan maafku karena tak sanggup menyelamatkan kakakku. Ia telah berpulang ke tempat orang tuaku beristirahat. Rintik-rintik gerimis membasahi tanah pemakaman. Sekarang, aku seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sookie-eonni selama ini.

"Ayo Gwe, kita pergi."

Sebuah tepukan lemah mendarat di pundakku. Jessica-eonni mengangguk pelan memberi isyarat. Matanya terlihat sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tak ada bedanya dengan diriku. Dengan berat hati, kami semua melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman eonni.

Dan setelah segenap saudaraku memasuki mobil Jessica-eonni, kulayangkan atensiku ke arah pemakaman untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dahiku pun berkerut heran. Ada sebuah fenomena aneh yang tak kuduga sebelumnya.

Sesosok… namja.

Ya, benar. Sesosok namja. Ia tampak melangkah perlahan mendekati nisan eonni.

Surai rambut ravennya tersibak lembut. Rangkaian bunga ia letakkan di tengah nisan. Ia tampak berdoa. Dan wajahku pun memucat takut tatkala namja itu mulai berdiri dan menghadap ke arahku.

Syok.

Aku menganga, gemetaran.

Sosok yang sama.

Sosok yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Gweboon, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau kelihatan pucat?" pertanyaan Jessica-eonni tak mampu kujawab. Tenggorokanku tercekat tak berdaya memuntahkan kata. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menaiki mobil dan menyuruh Jessica-eonni untuk segera mengemudikan mobilnya, pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin. Firasatku tak enak.

'Tidak mungkin…'

…

'Tidak mungkin namja itu… **nyata**.'

' _Namja yang seharusnya hanya hidup di dalam dunia Sookie-eoni.'_

' _Tidak mungkin.'_

Dan di luar sepengetahuanku…

Namja itu menyeringai ambigu bersamaan dengan eksistensinya yang perlahan… _**memudar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Putih

Sebuah ruang hampa dengan langit tanpa batas dan genangan samudra tak berwarna. Sebongkah daratan dan satu pohon di pusatnya. Dan perahu kayu perlahan didayung ke arah daratan. Sesosok yeoja berambut panjang tampak tersenyum di dekat pohon.

'Ayo, lebih cepat, Changmin-ssi…'

Namja raven itu tersenyum dan sedikit mempercepat laju perahunya. Hingga ia pun tiba di daratan tempat yeojanya menanti. Sang yeoja mendekat dan menyambut bentangan tangan sang namja.

Dengan simpulan senyum lembut.

Mereka pun berlalu menyusuri sebuah dunia dimana hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana.

Ya, benar.

Hanya ada mereka berdua.

 _ **Hanya ada mereka.**_

 _ **Dan tak ada satupun eksistensi lain.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **FIN**

 **A/N: FF yang saya buat di blog setahun lalu. FF perdana setelah 2 tahun lamanya hiatus. Typo, kalimat rancu bertebaran dimana-mana. Kekakuan, OOC dan segala macamnya. Mohon maaf untuk beberapa kesalahan yang saya buat. Mohon maaf buat yang udah berekspektasi klo FF ini bakalan penuh dengan romance khas changnew yang romantis dan fluff. Karena FF ini lebih ke perspektif dark fic yang menekankan tema psikologi.**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca apalagi mengkomen. Mohon maaf atas penurunan kualitas. Pembenahan akan terus saya lakukan. Jaa Ne~ ^^**


End file.
